


Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, but I made up for it, but only if you want it to be, dont worry its all okay, i think, this was a great idea, this was a horrible idea, this was fun to write, this was kinda mean of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules, Aaron, John, and Lafayette have been kidnapped by Thomas Jefferson...and Alexander Hamilton.</p><p>Plot twist! Sad happy OR happy story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun. :D

Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, Aaron Burr, and Marquis de Lafayette have been kidnapped. Their captors are none other than Thomas Jefferson... and Alexander Hamilton.

When someone began untying the ropes that bound him, Hercules got excited. "Alex?" he whispered, straining his eyes against the darkness. He _knew_ his friend couldn't have really committed such a crime against him. He _knew_ Alex wouldn't leave them for dead. He _knew_ -

"No." Hercules was never more disappointed to hear the voice of Thomas Jefferson. "Be quiet, I'm helping you... All of you gone at once would be too suspicious, so only one of you can go. Hercules, run. Get help. Hurry, before Alex moves the hostage location."

"No, Alex wouldn't do that. "

"Alex isn't who we thought he was," Lafayette replied wearily. "Just accept it already."

"I can't!"

Thomas kicked him. "Shut. Up! Alex will hear you!" he hissed. "Oh wait. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. " Hercules stood up and rubbed his raw wrists. He leaned over to hug his friends.

"No time. Just go!" Thomas urged. Hercules nodded and fled.

 

"Thomas, love, there you are," Alexander said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, my love," Thomas breathed, flopping onto the bed. "Mulligan wouldn't shut up."

"I heard," Alexander laughed. He straddled the other and kissed him. "Did you set the traps?" he asked.

"Mm." Thomas nodded. "Yes, love. I did."

Alexander grinned. "Good." He kissed Thomas' neck, then rolled off onto the other side of the bed. Thomas began to ask a question, but he was silenced. "Hush, love," Alexander whispered. "Go to sleep."

Thomas nodded and began to doze off.

 

Laurens, Burr, and Lafayette watched fearfully as Alexander paced back and forth across the cold floor, polishing an already shiny (and razor sharp) blade. "So Hercules attempted escape, did he?" he chuckled amusedly. "I bet _that_ went well. Or not." The hostages' eyes widened as Alexander called into the other room. "Thomas, love, bring him in."

Thomas entered, lugging the lifeless body of Hercules Mulligan behind him. "Alexander... love... He's really heav-" he trailed off as Alexander gave him a stern look.

John started to cry. "Alex. How could you?" he sobbed. Lafayette's eyes were glued to his best friend's body. Aaron glared at Alexander with hatred in his eyes.

"Something the matter, Burr?" Alexander asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Yes," Aaron growled. "You murdered Hercules, a man who thought you were a friend. Alexander Hamilton, you are nothing. Nothing but a fu-"

His words were cut off as Alexander pushed the blade through his abdomen. John screamed.

As Aaron bled out, life rapidly leaving his eyes, Alexander turned to the remaining two. "Oops." He smiled sinisterly. "My hand must've slipped." He cackled. "So. Anyone else have a problem? No? Good. Thomas."

Thomas answered immediately. "Yes, love?"

"Bedroom."

"But the bodies-"

"Leave them," Alexander purred, slinking closer. "What interest do you have in them anyway?"

Thomas dropped the body of Hercules Mulligan, holding his lover's waist. Alexander wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulders. As their lips connected, John and Lafayette were left to cry in the same room as their now-dead friends.

 

Lafayette woke up in the middle of the room, and John's cold, still body was leaned against his own for support. "Warm enough?" Lafayette murmured, getting no response. "Still sleeping, then."

"Not asleep," the unmistakeable voice of Thomas Jefferson said.

Lafayette's eyes widened in alarm. "Is he...?" Thomas stepped into view and nodded.

"Dead," he laughed coldly.

Tears brimmed Lafayette's eyes. "You didn't let Herc go to get help," he realized. "You... you _killed_ him."

Someone- not Thomas- clapped. Lafayette adjusted his position as well as he could. It was Alexander. Of course.

"Took you long enough," the man told him. "Your turn now."

Lafayette knew what he meant. It was his turn... to die. He didn't care. He wanted to die, actually.

"Thomas, love," Alexander drawled, "won't you do the honors? I want to be the last thing Frenchie here sees."

Thomas nodded. "Of course, love. Anything for you." Lafayette heard the sound of a gun cocking. Alexander knelt in front of him, an evil glint in his eye.

"Goodbye... _friend._ " Alexander whispered.

Lafayette closed his eyes and held his breath. He heard the gun fire against the black background of his closed eyelids. The shot rang in his ears...

He barely felt the bullet tear through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sad story: stop reading. :(
> 
> For happy story: keep reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody moved as the credits rolled. Then Hercules stood up. "That. Was. EPIC!" he yelled. Aaron winced at the volume. 

Thomas groaned. " _Please_ don't stand on my couch," he said. Hercules sat.

Alexander made a face. "I _never_ want to kiss Thomas again," he remarked. 

"Good thing you've got me instead," laughed John, Alexander's real-life boyfriend.

"The script was awesome," James Madison said.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Well of course _you_ think so," he snorted. "You wrote it."

"I also filmed _and_ edited it, thank you very much."

"We are totally getting an A on this," Aaron stated.

"We need Hollywood contracts," John agreed.

 

The end. Love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Positive AND negative comments are appreciated!


End file.
